


Relocation

by drowninglub



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drowninglub/pseuds/drowninglub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikasa finds Levi sleeping on the floor. She decides to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relocation

**Author's Note:**

> So that happened.


End file.
